The Problematic Vacation Equation
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: Our beloved characters take a trip to England in hope of better working relationships and a good time! What will happen when Leonard, Raj, Sheldon, Howard, Bernardette, Amy, Emily and Penny take to the manic streets of London on a "Colleagues Bonding Trip"? Well, read and find out! First proper multi-chapter Big Bang fic, hope you enjoy it!
1. The Email

**Hey guys! So, if any of you have read my James Bond fic you'll realise this idea is very similar to that. I'm very keen on these kinds of fics, and I have a feeling it could turn quite hilarious xD enjoy! (And I'm very sorry for any inaccuracies or spelling mistakes/errors) :D**

* * *

"Oh guys, listen up- I've got something to pass on to you." Leonard announced, looking down at his phone. The gang were gathered in Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment, eating a takeaway as was routine. They all looked up when their friend raised his voice.

"Go on then! Is the world about to end? Have you been nominated for president?" Howard said sarcastically, grinning.

"Oh shut up. No, I've just got an email from the university, listen-

"Good evening.

I hope I am not interrupting your meal by sending this message, but I have an announcement to make.

As you all know there have been many disputes between fellow colleagues here at the university, not naming names (ahem, Dr Cooper I'm looking at you)-"

"Preposterous!" Sheldon exclaimed, "he can't be looking at me at all. And how many arguments do I cause? Seriously?"

"Do you really want me to answer that buddy?" Leonard replied, one eyebrow raised. The others laughed whilst Sheldon gave his roommate his special death stare, and went back to his food.

"Anyway, carrying on-

-and they are causing major problems and stress within the management team. We have had a meeting on this problem, and quite frankly- we're sick to death of hearing petty arguments every 5 minutes. So, without further ado, I would like to announce that from Monday the 11th of August for 2 whole weeks, you are all required to participate in a "Colleagues Bonding Holiday", over the pond to England!

Before you complain, Sheldon, again I'm looking at you-"

Indeed Sheldon had just opened his mouth to voice his opinion.

"That is absolutely ridiculous! The whole university going on a holiday? How on earth are they going to get the money for that?" He said, looking round.

"I'm just relieved me and the girls don't count." Said Penny, grinning at Bernardette, Amy and Emily.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Said Leonard mischievously before reading on.

"-this trip is compulsory and you have no choice but to join us. We are providing the money for air rides and £100 spending money each using the grant Dr Ivenkoft would have used in his studies, had he not been a Russian terrorist. We are also paying for a plus 1, for example a wife or fiancée, to join us too.

Finer details will be released later the date, but we know this for certain now- once we get there, we will be booked into the Hollingham Hotel on the outskirts of London where we will all be staying, but after that you are free to roam the city and the surrounding area as you please. There will be one day of organised, grouped activities in a bid to make your communication skills to each other better, but that is all.

Please reply with any questions or queries you may have, and enjoy what is left of your evening.

President Seibert."

Leonard finished with a grin, and looked up to face the others.

Howard looked disgusted whilst Bernardette just looked plain scared. Penny looked confused, Sheldon horrified, Amy excited, and Raj and Emily looked elated!

"Oh my god, we are going to England?!" Raj exclaimed, "oh my god!"

"I know! I've always wanted to go!" Emily said, matching her boyfriend's grin. Amy turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Aren't you a little excited Sheldon? I mean, it's not often you get a free trip to England now is it?!" She said, but the man took no comfort from her question whatsoever.

"It is not "free", that money could have been used in my department! And we still have to pay for stuff when we get there, Seibert only said they're paying for the plane and a little spending money. This is going to throw my schedule off completely, oh goodness. I'd just gotten it back to normal after my last trip aswell! Oh this is a complete and utter disaster." He said, head in his hands.

"Awh cheer up sweetie, it's only for two weeks! It's not like it's permanent or anything! And this could be quite fun, we never went on any vacations when I was at school! A holiday with my friends sounds awesome!" Penny said in an attempt to lighten the mood. It went down like a lead balloon with the experimental physicist.

"Yes, because you went to community college." He said in disgust. "I went on many residentials with my peers and I hated them all."

"Wait a minute, you mean I have to spend a whole 2 weeks with those annoying idiots who I have to suffer 8 hours with a day anyway?" Howard interrupted, wrinkling his nose. "I'm going to get tonsillitis the day we fly, sorry to disappoint you all."

"But Howie, this could be quite good! We only have to see your colleagues at the hotel and that one day, and we'd have 2 weeks to roam London! There are so many places we could go see!" Bernadette said, warming to the idea. "I've always fancied the thought of sitting at the top of the Big Wheel, watching the busy streets..."

"I suppose, and it's not like I can choose not to go is it really." He said with a sigh, putting his arm around his wife.

As the evening faded into night, the group talked excitedly of what the trip may entail. Well, all the group except Sheldon that is, who stared at his phone all evening, silent, thinking over the trip and the problems he'll have with it.

At round 10pm, the friends dispersed and left Leonard and Sheldon alone. Just as Sheldon got up to go brush his teeth, Leonard piped up.

"Sheldon, you okay? You were really quiet at dinner."

"Yeah, just thinking about the problems this trip is going to cause. Especially the sleeping arrangements."

"Why is that going to be a problem?" He said, looking confused.

"I had a look at the layout plans of the hotel on my phone, and there are many more double bed rooms to 2 single beds." He said, looking at Leonard pointedly.

"And?" His friend was becoming exasperated. "How is that a problem?!"

"It means I'm more likely to have to share a bed with Amy!" Sheldon replied as if it was the scariest thing he had ever heard of.

"Oh shut up Sheldon, you've been dating years!"

"But the relationship agreement states-"

"Stuff the agreement." He said a little sharper than he expected. The bespectacled man sighed. "If it means that much to you then email back Seibert ok?"

Sheldon paused for a moment before replying. "Ok, I suppose I could. Goodnight Leonard." He said, before turning around and walking to the bathroom.

"God help me..." Leonard sighed as he rubbed his eyes and shut down his laptop.


	2. The Day Before

**Hey guys! Thankyou for your reviews, follows and favourites :D there's a little more focus on Raj and Emily in this chapter for the guest that reviewed! And next chapter- lift off :D enjoy!**

* * *

It was soon Sunday the 10th of August, and Leonard and Sheldon were packing their cases with clothes for the trip.

Or more accurately, Leonard was packing, and Sheldon was moaning.

"This trip is going to be like one of your equations Leonard, I can tell." He grumbled, pulling his empty case into the living room so he could complain to Leonard rather than to himself in his room.

"And how is that, Sheldon? Is it going to be perfect?" He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, not looking up from trying to zip up his very full Superman case.

"No, full of problems and mistakes." He said miserably.

Leonard chose to ignore that response and sat on Superman's face, whilst tugging at the stubborn zip.

"You're never going to get that closed you know." Sheldon said, matter of factly, looking down at his friend with a superior eye.

"Oh shut up, you've not even started packing yet! How am I meant to fit 2 weeks worth of clothes and items in one suitcase?" He said, standing up and looking at the superhero's face with a mixture of frustration and anger.

"Is everything packed neatly or just thrown in willy-nilly?"

"Uh..." The physicist hesitated, he knew what was coming next.

"Oh let me re pack it or all I'm going to hear from you is moan moan moan." Sheldon said, despairing at the state of his roommate's suitcase.

"Mm, that would be irritating wouldn't it..." Leonard muttered under his breath as we went to start packing his hand luggage.

Raj was also packing. He was ultra excited about this trip, and had done loads of research on tourist activities to do and places to see in London. He had brochures and leaflets for "The Making of Harry Potter", "Madam Tussauds", "The London Eye", "Buckingham Palace" and a leaflet on some shopping places for Emily. According to the hotel website, there was a laundry room situated in the hotel, which meant he didn't have to take as many clothes, which also meant more room for cameras and leaflets!

Just as he finished zipping his case, there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Emily stood on his doorstep with her case and hand luggage. She was staying at Raj's so they could get the taxi together the next morning.

"Hello beautiful." He grinned, pulling her into a kiss. "Come in."

Amy was staying with Penny over the corridor from their boyfriends. They'd all be sharing a taxi the next morning, so Penny thought it would be nice to have a sleepover with one of her bestie's before the trip. They were both on Penny's sofa, drinking wine and chatting about what they were looking forward to, when Penny brought up the sleeping arrangements.

"So, are you finally going to share a bed with the Sheldonator?" She said, winking.

"I don't know, knowing him he'd phone and reserve a room with two single beds in it." Amy said, raising her eyebrows. "It's the sort of thing he'd do."

"Well, do you want to share a bed with him?" She asked.

"Yes! It's not like anything would happen, but it would be nice to finally sleep with someone that isn't my younger sister."

Penny gave her a weird look.

"Oh, she used to sleepwalk. Usually ended up in my bed for some strange reason." Amy replied.

"Alrighty then. More wine?"

"Better not, don't want a headache on that 10 hour flight tomorrow." Amy said, "ugh, on a plane for 10 hours, and you have to get up at 2am."

"I know, I've set like, 15 alarms incase neither of us wake up." Penny said, "Raj would kill us of we were late."

"I know, he and Emily are really looking forward to this."

"Course Raj is, it's his first trip where he can sleep in a double bed with someone who's not Howard!"

The two girls laughed, and talked until around 9pm when they decided to try get some sleep before their big flight tomorrow.

Howard had gone round to his mothers whilst Bernadette did their packing. She knew how useless he was, and Howard wanted to check up on her and Stuart anyway.

Stuart opened the door, and grinned widely at his friend.

"Hey Howard, how ya doin'?" He said, moving aside so he could get in and slapping him on the back.

"I'm good thanks, just come to tell ma something and to see how you both are." He smiled.

"STUIE WHO IS IT?" Shouted Mrs Wolowitz from her bathroom.

"IT'S ME MA!" Howard hollered back.

"I still don't get why you two don't just talk normally." Stuart said, shaking his head.

"Let's call it tradition. Anyway, came to tell ma that the university's paying for us to all go to London, some bonding trip thing, so i won't be around for 2 weeks, but I'm not going into that bathroom so I'll leave you to tell her." Howard said grimacing at the bathroom door.

"STUART COME WASH MY HAIR!" Howard's mother shouted again.

"Yeah that's fine." Stuart said, "hope you have a great time!" He said, before calling "Coming Debbie!"

"See ya mate and again, thanks for this." Howard said as he opened the front door.

"No need to thank me, I love it!" He said. "Bye!"

"See you."


	3. Early Birds!

**Here's chapter 3! I know I said they'd be getting on the plane in this chapter but it is rather long, so that can be next chapter's content. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing, as your reviews are always helpful! Enjoy :D**

* * *

*BZZ BZZ* 'COS IM A FREEAAAAK, THE WAY YOU POP IT AND DROP IT ALL OVER MEEE-"

"Uuuurghhh" Penny groaned as she turned over to hit the alarm. However, someone beat her to it.

"Mornin' bestie!" Amy grinned.

"ARGH- WAIT- what?" She said, sitting up and looking at her friend with a confused look on her face.

"I slept over last night remember?"

"No not that, I was wondering why you called 2am the morning when it's obviously still the middle of the night." She said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smiling at Amy.

"Oh shut up, come on, I'm already dressed!" Amy said excitedly, pulling Penny's arm and dragging her out of bed.

"Alright!" She laughed, "I'm coming I'm coming!"

Leonard and Sheldon had just finished getting dressed when Penny got out of bed. They were sat patiently in the living room, Sheldon munching on a bowl of Honey Loops.

"I can't believe you are sat there eating Honey Loops at 2am." Leonard said in disbelief.

"One needs to eat breakfast Leonard or they're at risk of their tummy rumbling in public." Sheldon said, putting down his spoon and slurping some of the strawberry milkshake he insisted Leonard make him. "Mm, yummy."

"Yeah but it's 2am! My stomach is still asleep, just like I want to be." Leonard said, yawning and getting up. "I'm just going to double check everything's off, won't be long. Please, for the love of god, don't quadruple check the cases. I think three times is enough."

"But Leonard! You don't want to get to London and realise you didn't pack a few spare cameras or enough pairs of trousers!" Sheldon said indignantly, a knowing look in his eye.

"Crap, cameras!" Said Leonard, rushing off to his room.

"My my, what would he do without me?" Sheldon said, shaking his head and getting up to wash his breakfast bowl.

"Bernie you got the hand luggage?" Howard called to his wife. He was pulling their cases to the taxi that had just pulled up outside their door.

"Yeah!" She called, appearing at the door with two large bags. "Is that everything?"

"Think so. You gonna lock up?" He replied loudly, greeting the taxi driver.

"Yeah."

After the microbiologist had checked the alarm was on, and the door was fully locked, she struggled down to her husband with the two heavy bags.

Once the driver had packed their bags in his trunk and they were all seated, he turned in his seat and looked at them.

"You're both pretty small aren't ya?" He said observantly.

"YEAH NOW STEP ON IT BUDDY OR WE'RE GONNA MISS OUR FLIGHT." Bernadette snapped, giving the driver a glare that Sheldon Cooper would have been proud of.

"Wow that was a little harsh." Howard said to his wife.

"It ain't none of his buisness. He's here to drive us and that's it." She said, sighing, "you know I hate it when people walk about my height."

"I know, me too. Anyway it's probably just lack of sleep talking." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I know. Did I ever mention how much I loved you?" She looked at him with her glittering eyes.

"Many times." He replied, and kissed her on the lips.

"Ew I want to vomit." Came the male voice of the driver infront.

Bernadette pulled away from the embrace. "Guess who's not getting a tip, buddy?" She hissed quickly before going back to her husbands lips.

The driver sighed.

Emily and Raj arrived at the airport half an hour before everyone and to be there, and were sat in the entrance on the lookout for their friends. Raj was armed with brochures and leaflets, a copy for each of their friends, and Emily was armed with make up that she hadn't had time to put on before they set off. She was balancing an open pot of concealer, blusher, foundation and an eyeshadow palette on her knees, as well as putting on mascara and holding her mirror at the same time.

Her boyfriend marvelled at the scene. "You're pretty enough without all that crap you know. But I have to admit, that's some superhuman ability you have there."

Emily smiled as she twisted the lid back on her mascara. "Oh be quiet you." She grinned, rummaging in her bag for lipgloss. "And I'm a woman- superhuman abilities come with the torture Mother Nature delivers every month."

Raj blushed a little. "Well, let's just say I'm glad I'm not a woman. Though I have to admit, that shade of lip gloss would suit me perfectly." He said musingly.

Emily laughed and tried to dab a little on his lips.

"Argh I didn't say put some on me!" He laughed, before looking up. "Hey, is that Sheldon?"

The couple turned to see Sheldon, Amy and Penny walk through the doors, dragging suitcases and lugging huge bags over their arms.

"Hey guys!" Raj called to them as they made their way to the benches. "Where's Leonard?"

"He's paying the taxi driver, well, he will be after he gets over how much it cost. He almost fainted when he found out."

Leonard came shuffling through the doors, muttering to himself.

"Here Leonard!" Raj shouted as Leonard set off in the opposite direction.

"Oh hey Raj, hi Emily." He said smiling.

The 6 chatted for a while until the other members of the University started arriving, and finally Howard and Bernadette.

The now party of 8 journeyed through the airport, through check in, then security, then they had to wait ten minutes for Sheldon to be searched as he set the security alarm off (and complained about it), until finally they burst through into the duty free.

The group caught up with President Seibert who was leading their party, and listened to the rest of what he had to say.

"-now the flight boards at half past 4 with departure time of 5:03am. We are leaving from departure lounge 7, so make sure you're there on time please!" He grinned. "See you later everyone, I'm off to fill my boots with tax-free alcohol!"

With that, the large party dispersed, and the group made their way to the parade of shops. Sheldon looked down at his watch.

"Right, it's quarter to 4 exactly. Where are we going? Personally I'd like to go to the Spa to buy myself some cheese and chive Pringles." He said, grinning at his friends.

"Shedon you had breakfast and a strawberry milkshake before we left!" Leonard said exasperatedly. "You can't be hungry already?"

"No they will be for the flight!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My my Leonard, I know it's early but come on!"

Leonard ignored him and looked at the others. "Anyone going with him or am I lumbered with the privilege?" He said.

"Why does someone need to go with him?" Emily asked. The group turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"This is Sheldon we're talking about. The man who visited his unconscious hairdresser in the hospital hugging a teddy bear and holding scissors?" Howard said slowly. "And you're asking why someone needs to go with him?"

Emily paused for a minute and nodded her head. "Right, that was a pretty stupid question, even for me."

"Thankyou. So I guess it's just me then?" No-one said a word. Leonard sighed. "Come on then Sheldon." The two men went off in the direction of the Spa.

"Before we waste anymore time, me, Bernadette and Amy are hitting the perfume shop. Want to join us Emily?" Penny smiled.

"Sure I suppose. See you guys!" She smiled, and the girls made their way to sweet smelling shop opposite the food court.

"I like how we didn't get an invite. The women's section smells delightful." Raj said sourly, staring after them.

Howard stared at him. "Well, what are we gonna do?" He said.

"I say we go to the arcade and see if you can beat me at Dance Rocker 2." Raj grinned.

"I'll trash you and you know it." Howard said with a confident sneer, and they turned to grab some change before hitting the arcade.

At twenty past 4, the group re-assembled at departure lounge 7. The girls wielding large shopping bags and smelling of strong perfume, Howard and Raj very sweaty from all their dancing, and Leonard and Sheldon arrived late as they had to replenish their Pringles supplies after they all mysteriously disappeared.

"What took you so long?" Penny asked, kissing her boyfriend as they approached. Amy knew better than to try the same. "And why do you taste of cheese and onion?"

"HA I KNEW IT!" Sheldon said loudly, pointing at his roommate. "I knew you ate my Pringles!"

"Oh shut it Sheldon. I've had no breakfast, and you left me with all your stuff after you spotted a children's train ride." The physicist replied, irritated.

"You had no breakfast?! And who's fault is that, hmm?"

He didn't get chance to retort, as they were soon joined by the rest of the university. President Seibert came over a few minutes after carrying a large, heavy bag that clinked loudly every time he moved.

The overhead speaker gave out a jungle, before a woman's voice announced that flight 07SC9 to Heathrow, London was ready to board. Two men opened up the gates, and the university group formed a long line, ready for their tickets to be checked.

The group of 8 were first in line, and happily made their way down the connector tunnel and to the plane's entrance.

They were greeted by a steward and a stewardess, who double checked their tickets and let them inside.

"Welcome aboard, and enjoy your flight!".


	4. Full English Sheldon?

**Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't been too well and haven't had any motivation to do anything really. **

**Anyway, this chapter is mainly Sheldon, and there are some cute Shamy moments too :D Enjoy, and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

"You're sat in rows 4,5 and 6, on the left hand side." The stewardess smiled.

"Thanks." Leonard replied, and moved out the way so Sheldon could go choose his seat.

Once his precious place had been chosen (the middle seat on row 5- that way he was in the middle of everyone, and only one person had to climb over him if they needed the toilet, and he only needed to climb over one person too), the others chose their seats. Amy sat by the window next to Sheldon as she was "less likely to need the toilet". On the other side of Sheldon was Leonard, then infront of him was Penny, then Emily, then Raj. Bernadette was sat at the window seat in row 4, behind Amy, and Howard was next to her. Sheldon found out with much distaste that next to Howard, however, was Leslie Winkle, as she had no-one to sit with.

"Hello dumbass." She said in Sheldon's direction as she sat herself down. The physicist completely ignored her, and busied himself with the safety manual that he insisted all his friends read.

Once everyone was seated, the captains voice filled the cabin.

"Hello members of Caltech University and welcome to today's 9 hour flight to Heathrow, England. I am Captain Phillips and I will be your pilot today. The estimated time of arrival will be 2:12pm our time, 6:12am London time. Now, if you care to listen, I will talk you through the safety announcements."

The university listened carefully as the captain spoke of what to do during a crash, and watched as the stewards and stewardesses indicated where the nearest exits are, how to fasten a seatbelt, and how to work a life jacket. Sheldon listened, but only to refresh his memory. He'd watched all the safety videos there were on planes on YouTube, as he had never been on one before.

The demonstrations were soon over, and the plane was roaring into life. It manoeuvred its way to the runway, and set off, gathering speed as it went, going faster and faster and faster. Sheldon didn't like this sensation. Not one bit. He closed his eyes and clutched the armrests either side of him for dear life.

Amy was looking out the window, watching the world rush by in a blur. She turned to see her boyfriend who was now pale faced, and had a death grip on his armrests, knuckles turning white.

"Sheldon it's ok." She said quietly in his ear. He didn't move.

His girlfriend felt sorry for him and put her hand on his, expecting him to flinch away. However, he didn't flinch at all. He let go of the arm rest and latched on to her hand, just as the plane left the ground. She rubbed his a little in a soothing way, and watched as the houses and cars became smaller and smaller beneath her.

Penny turned round to talk to Leonard, but saw Amy and Sheldon's hands and "aw"'ed at them. Leonard had no idea what she was on about, but when he saw what Penny had spotted, he grinned. Sheldon Cooper scared of taking off in a plane. That one wasn't going to go in a hurry, Leonard thought, i'll make sure of that.

One Sheldon heard the seatbelt sign ping off, he opened his eyes and let go of Amy's hand. He looked out of the window to see a sea of fluffy white clouds, and a sky so blue and bright it almost blinded him.

"Are you ok now?" Amy asked.

"Yes thankyou." He said quietly. "It looks very pretty."

"It does. Sheldon, have you never flown before?"

"Um, no." He replied, "I've seen videos and documentaries on them but not actually been on one. It's like Penny's driving but worse." He replied.

With the last comment, Penny turned around and glared at him before going back to her magazine.

Around half an hour into the flight, and everyone had become more comfortable. Bernardette and Howard were both asleep on each other, Amy was reading a neurobiology paper on her iPad, Sheldon and Leonard were both playing Bejewelled on the screens on the seats infront of them, Penny was working her way through hers and Emily's magazines, and Emily and Raj were watching advertisements for different places in London on their seat screens.

All their activities, however, were interrupted when one of the stewardesses brought round a trolley containing the breakfast meals.

"Here you go misses, sir." she said politely as she reached Penny, Emily and Raj.

"What is it?" Penny asked, putting away her magazine.

"As far as I know, a full English breakfast." She smiled, placing then on Penny's tray to pass to the couple next to her.

"Fitting." Said Penny with a smile.

The woman handed out the meals, but when Sheldon opened his, he looked at it in disgust.

"Ugh, looks disgusting. The review sights for flying did warn about the food." He said looking down his nose at it. "Do you want mine Amy?"

"No thanks Sheldon, I could only manage one." She smiled. "Just try it, you can't judge a book by its cover!"

"No it looks revolting."

"Just one bite? Otherwise I'll keep asking!"

He looked at it again and hesitated. "Ok, one bite."

He stuck his plastic fork into one of the sausages, and cut the smallest piece imaginable. He placed it in his mouth and chewed.

Though he didn't want to say it didn't taste too bad.

"It's horrible and I've already had breakfast. However, I don't want to seem rude." He said, before starting on the bacon.

Amy just laughed to herself and started on her food. Always wants to be right, she thought to herself.

Not long after the group finished their airplane food, that surprisingly wasn't as bad as they'd originally thought, the plane encountered some turbulence. Now, having eaten 2 breakfasts and some Pringles, washed down with a glass of milkshake and a can of Lemonade, this wasn't a good situation for Sheldon, who soon went very pale. He turned to Leonard.

"Leonard I feel nauseous. Can you please move so I can visit the toilet?"

"Sheldon the fasten seatbelt sign is on, you can't get out of your seat."

"But I think I'm going to v-" He suddenly stopped what he was saying, gipped, and covered his hand with his mouth quickly. He looked at his friend, eyes wide with fear and urgency. Leonard grabbed the paper bag from the pocket on the seat infront of him, and opened it for Sheldon. He took it quickly, and soon filled it with the contents of his stomach.

Amy had noticed something was wrong, and as soon as her boyfriend started vomiting she rubbed his back in smooth, soothing circles. The group saw he was being sick and immediately started "ew"-ing and holding their noses. Amy was the only one who wasn't.

When he had finished, Amy gave him some water, and then her and Leonard went to sleep. Sheldon watched his girlfriend for a little while, noticing all the little things he hadn't before- the way her face relaxes when she's sleeping, how rosy and round her cheeks are, how beautiful her lips look. He was filled with an emotion he didn't have much experience with, but knew he liked- love.

After quickly checking Leonard was still asleep, he kissed Amy on the top of her head, and whispered "thankyou". She stirred a little and nestled into him. He didn't try move her, but instead rested his head on hers and he too drifted off.


	5. Cross-dressed Cleopatra

**Update! Sorry it's been a while but here you go- thanks to SRAM who reviewed and gave me the idea for this chapter. Enjoy! Your reviews also give me motivation to write more, so feel free to let me know what you think. I also accept prompts! **

* * *

"Does anyone have a sick bag I can borrow?"

Sheldon woke up to a female voice next to him, and it wasn't Amy's as she was still asleep on his shoulder. He reluctantly turned to see Leonard had swapped seats with Leslie Winkle, and she was looking at him with a grin on her face.

"Pardon?" He said as politely as he could.

"You and your little girlfriend asleep on each other, it makes me want to vomit."

"Oh shut up, look you've woken her." Sheldon said as Amy stirred and looked up at them bleary eyed.

"Oh, hi Leslie." She said sleepily.

"Hello Amy. How's your dumbass boyfriend treating you?"

"Hey!" She said, sitting up properly and rubbing her eyes. "Don't talk about him like that."

"Mean isn't she!" Sheldon said indignantly. "I've been trying to tell you that for years!"

"Yeah sorry about that. Now listen, please be civil with each other because- no, quiet Sheldon- you're no angel either, don't even try that with me."

Sheldon had tried to interrupt his girlfriend but she was too quick.

"If I have to listen to you two bickering all the way there I will personally throw you out of the plane. Understood?" She said, looking at them both who were stunned into silence.

"Yes ma'am." Sheldon said quietly.

"Only if he's nice too." Was Leslie's reply.

"Right that's settled then!" As Sheldon opened his mouth to speak. He didn't realise how sharp Amy could be. He reluctantly shut it again, and checked the screen on the chair in front of him.

"Do we really still have 4 hours to go?"

"No, you just can't read properly." Muttered Leslie as she started flicking through a science magazine she brought with her.

Sheldon heard this comment, but after a stern look from Amy he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned to where Leonard had moved to.

"Leonard why did you move?" Sheldon said.

"Do you know how much you fidget whilst you're sleeping? I have bruises all down my right hand side." He said, rubbing his right arm. "Anyway, I could use some proper entertainment."

"And what do you mean by that!?" Sheldon exclaimed. "Are you talking about mine and Leslie's bickering?"

Leonard laughed. "Duh."

Sheldon went into a huff, moving as close to Amy as possible.

On the row in front, Emily and Penny were comparing make-up and various beauty products they'd bought in the duty free. Raj was bored stiff. As much as he loved talking about beauty products, and skin care products that made your skin as soft as a baby's behind, an hour of non stop chatter was boring him to death. In an attempt to break the girls up, he asked if he could swap with Emily.

"Why?"

"You have more leg room. I feel like I've been sat here for years, and I want to stretch out and go to sleep. Please?" He gave her his very best puppy dog eyes. As Emily was about to reply, she looked down at the makeup on her lap, and a malicious thought flashed through her mind. She looked at Penny, then at the makeup, then at Raj, then grinned. Penny understood and winked.

"Yeah I suppose." Emily said in a pretend huff.

"Thankyou beautiful." He said, kissing her on the cheek as she slipped under him to the window seat.

Raj stretched out (he hadn't been lying, there was a little extra leg room), and shut his eyes. Once he started snoring slightly, the girls set to work.

"Oh my god I'm so bored." Howard moaned. His wife looked at him and sighed.

"You have a bag full of gadgets, a tv screen, magazines, books and people. HOW can you be bored?"

"I just want to be there already. Apparently girls dig the American acc-" he stopped short as Bernadette glared at him. "Oops. Sorry ma-aa gorgeous wife." He said sheepishly. He turned to look at Leonard. "Christ I'm tired."

Leonard just laughed and closed his magazine. "Want a game of Star Trek Snap?"

"Do I?!" He said, grinning as his friend retrieved the cards from his bag.

"Anything from the trolley?"

Raj awoke to one of the stewardesses staring down at him, holding a trolley of tea, coffee and biscuits. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, not noticing the bright blue powder on his knuckles, and smiled up at the woman, rummaging in his pockets for some money.

"Can I have a tea, 3 sugars and some of those "custard creams" please?"

"Sure..." The woman said, giving him a slightly weird look as she poured his tea.

"I thought I'd be a little more English." He grinned at Emily, who smiled back but for an entirely different reason.

Once Raj had paid, the stewardess moved back to the others. He took a sip of his drink, and at once noticed the red lipstick mark he'd left behind. Penny noticed he spotted it and giggled.

"Lip bleeding Raj?"

"No that's lipstick..." He trailed off, and suddenly put his hand to his mouth. When he removed it, he realised he was indeed wearing lipstick.

He grabbed his tablet from his bag and turned on the camera. The screen showed an Indian painted doll. He had sky blue eye shadow that reached his eyebrows, and so much eye-liner he looked like a cross-dressed Cleopatra. His cheeks resembled rosy read apples, with blusher in a perfect red circle. His lips were coated in the reddest lipstick Penny owned, and Emily had outlined them in a black lip pencil.

Raj was fuming. He took a shaky deep breath and turned to look at Emily.

"Why." He asked, looking straight into her laughing, sparkling eyes.

"I thought it would be funny, and it is." She said, tears forming because of how much she was laughing.

Raj looked at himself again.

"You could have at least done it nicely!" He said sighing. After taking a selfie with his girlfriend and friend (on his tablet so it wouldn't go any further), Penny gave him a packet of baby wipes and he wiped his face clean.

Soon enough, England could be seen from the windows, and it was time for their descent into London's Heathrow airport. The plane did a smooth curve giving the group a good view for photos, and the fasten seatbelt sign came on.

"Look Sheldon! It's the River Tens!" Amy said, pointing at the river that ran through the large city.

"Thames Amy, it's Thames. But yes, and they must be the Houses of Parliament." He pointed at a large building that sat by the river.

"It is." Said Raj, turning round. "Did you know that sewers were only built everywhere after the Great Stink of 1858? Yeah, it was a really hot summer and all the waste was shoved in the Thames, so the heat made the smell worse. It got into the Houses of Parliament and sewers were decided to be built to stop the smell."

"Interesting Raj." Amy smiled.

"Yeah, I've done my research." He grinned.

The airport came into view, and the plane finally touched English soil. Everyone clapped and cheered as the Captain made his final announcement over the tannoy.

"It is now 6:13am. Welcome to Heathrow, London."


	6. Sleepy time!

**Hey! Sorry for the long break, I was on holiday with my family :) hope you enjoy this next chapter! And of course, and prompts, leave in a review or PM me! (By the way, Barry/Leslie is going to appear a few times after this chapter). Also, thankyou faithful reviewers- it means a lot :D**

* * *

None of them realised just how large Heathrow airport was. No, not large, humongous. They got lost once or twice as they tried to negotiate their way through border control, then baggage reclaim, then finally out into the fresh air (well, air, this is London we're talking about here). The university had two coaches waiting to take them to the hotel.

The transfer time took just under 3 hours, and during this time the streets came alive with people. As the coaches pulled into The Hollingham Hotel carpark, the group collected together their belongings and went to check in.

The reception was very posh looking, with a glass desk and black walls. There were mirrors everywhere, and deep velvet sofas around a solid oak coffee table. Raj sighed in awe before Emily dragged him over to get checked in.

Each couple had a room next to each other; Raj and Emily were in room 304, Penny and Leonard 305, Sheldon and Amy 306 and Howard and Bernadette in room 307. They made their way to the two elevators and squashed in before pressing the button for floor 3.

As they piled out, Leslie appeared on the stairs, carrying her hand luggage and a small case. She stopped when she saw Sheldon.

"Thought I could smell failure." She said looking directly at the physicist before continuing her ascent. Sheldon just glared at her until she disappeared out of sight.

Amy, meanwhile, had opened the door to their room and was dragging the cases inside. When Sheldon joined her, he realised they'd given him a double bed room.

Amy noticed his face as his eyes scanned the room. "It's okay Sheldon, I'm sure they're just 2 singles pushed together." She said, walking over and pulling the duvet up.

"Oh." Was all she said.

Sheldon turned as quick as he could, and marched down to reception where president Seibert was checking in.

"I specifically asked for two single beds in my room president Seibert!" He said imdugnantly.

"I know Sheldon, but there weren't any spares. The people with no plus one needed them, and some of them are even sharing a double bed." He said.

"But-" Sheldon tried to argue back.

"There's nothing I can do about it Dr Cooper. Just look at it this way, at least you're not sharing with Miss Winkle. That's Barry Kripke's little surprise." He smiled to himself.

Sheldon went back to their room where Amy was sat on the sofa.

"They can't change rooms." He said.

"Well, if you really feel that uncomfortable I can always sleep on this." Amy said, gesturing to the couch underneath her.

"No no, I'll sleep there." He said, "it's ok."

"Are you sure?" Amy looked up at him.

"Yes." He said, before taking his case and starting to unpack.

Meanwhile the three other couples were all making the most of a hotel room to themselves. You can probably guess what they were doing so I shan't go into detail, but let's just say they were more than loud.

Sheldon shuddered as he heard the sounds coming from Howard and Bernadette's room, and Amy shuddered at sounds coming from Leonard and Penny's room.

The couple decided to try block out the sounds by sleeping. They pulled the dark red curtains so the room was a little darker, and shut the door. Sheldon grabbed the spare duvet and pillow set, and bedded down on the sofa.

After lunch in the hotel dining room, the group made their way to sit out in the hotels back area for a while. The weather wasn't too bad, with the sun shining and only a few clouds dotted around. They chatted about what they were planning to do.

"I think "The Making of Harry Potter" sounds great." Howard said, flicking through the leaflet Raj had brought with him.

"Yeah I liked the sound of that." Raj said, working his way through another travel guide he bought at the airport. "This says the London Eye is brilliant. Oh and Madam Tussauds too! They have a wax work of almost every celebrity ever."

"Thinking of going there tomowow if I'm not too jet-wagged." Came a voice over Sheldon's shoulder. He turned to see Barry Kripke stood with a hand on his chair, and head scarily close to Sheldon's.

"Kripke." The physicist politely welcomed his colleague.

"Can I join you?"

Sheldon began to speak when Leonard interrupted him. "Yeah sure, pull up a chair."

It wasn't until he had pulled over a garden chair that he noticed Emily.

"Who's this fine young wady?" He said looking her up and down then winking. She laughed.

"Oi dude that's my girlfriend!" Said Raj protectively. The group laughed.

"This is Emily." Said Amy, and he shook her hand.

"Lovely to meet you." He smiled.

"I'm off to get a drink, I've heard English cocktails are meant to be very alcoholic. You coming girls?" Penny asked, placing the leaflets she was holding on the table and getting up.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"I think I need one." Was Emily's response.

Once they left, Kripke turned to Raj. "Wow Koothrapalli, she must be blind!" He said laughing.

"Hey!" He glared at him. "I'll have you know we've made out more than once so she can't be blind."

"Jesus you player!" Kripke slapped him on the back. "At least you get to share the bed with a beautiful woman. I've got Leslie Winkle." He shuddered.

"HA." Raj laughed.

"Aw come on, Leslie's not that bad." Leonard said.

"You're only saying that because she's your "friend with benefits"." Howard spluttered, causing everyone to laugh. He grinned at his friend. "Only messing."

"Humph." Leonard muttered.

That night, all 4 couples were absolutely knackered, even Sheldon and Amy despite their nap earlier. Sheldon took his spot on the couch, and Amy got into bed.

"Goodnight Sheldon. Sweet dreams." She said, switching off the lamp.

"Goodnight Amy." He replied, "though that's not really in my control."

Amy smiled and drifted off to sleep, whilst Sheldon tossed and turned on the couch for an hour until he too fell asleep.

Not for long though.

All of a sudden there was a loud cry. "NO!"

Sheldon woke quickly and shot up. He realised it was Amy who was wrestling with the duvet, obviously having a nightmare. Her boyfriend unraveled the sheets and blanket from her legs and straightened them out. He then paused, looking down at Amy's tear stained face. Should I comfort her? He thought. Yes. She comforted me on the plane, I should do it back.

He gently climbed into bed beside her and placed her in his arms. He stroked her back slowly, all the while making soothing noises.

This sharing a bed lark isn't that bad, he thought, getting comfortable, and he kissed Amy's head.

"I love you, Amy Farrah-Fowler." He whispered before pulling Amy closer and going to sleep.

Amy awoke the next morning to find herself clutched to someone's chest. She screamed and jumped out of bed, only to realise it was Sheldon. He looked up at her bleary eyed.

"Amy? Are you ok?" He said, propping himself up on one elbow. She sighed and climbed back into bed.

"Yes, I was just startled. I wasn't expecting to wake up in someone's arms. Why did you end up in the bed anyway?"

"You had a night terror. You comforted me on the plane and I thought it was only right I helped you too. But then I realised it wasn't too bad sharing a bed with someone, and so I stayed."

Amy was surprised.

"Does this mean we'll be sharing a bed for the whole 2 weeks then?" She asked, a part of her getting giddy with glee.

"Possibly yes." He smiled, before looking at the table clock. "Oh darnit it's only 5am."

"Let's go back to sleep for a bit." Amy said, lying down and closing her eyes. After a minute she realised Sheldon hadn't moved, so she opened them again.

He was looking down at her, still propped up on his right elbow.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, rubbing her cheeks.

"No no, you just, looked, um, very peaceful." He started to blush.

"Oh, thankyou." Said Amy, and she did the same.

There was an awkward silence that ensued, before the couple drifted off, only to be awoken by Raj 2 hours later.

"ARE YOU GUYS GETTING UP ANYTIME SOON?!" Raj shouted as he knocked frantically on Howard and Bernadette's door. It was just gone 11 and Raj was getting impatient. The couple were meant to be going with him to "The Making of Harry Potter" and he was getting bored of waiting.

After no answer, he went next door and banged on Sheldon and Amy's door. He heard grumbling and Sheldon opened the door, giving his friend the best death stare he could muster.

"Whoa dude. It is 11." Raj said, putting his hands up.

"Really? Oh. I didn't realise." He turned round. "Amy, it's past 11. Shall we get up?"

"Few more minutes. Come back to bed, you're letting the warmth out." She mumbled sleepily.

Raj was confused.

"Did she just say "come back to bed"?"

"Yes."

"I thought the great Sheldon Cooper didn't do sharing beds?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I have come to the conclusion that that particular arrangement isn't as bad as I previously thought. So, if you don't mind, please could you remove your hand from the door frame- I can't shut the door."

Raj moved it I'm surprise and Sheldon shut the door in his face. Raj went straight to Leonard's room and knocked until the door opened. Leonard opened it, but before he got the chance to open his mouth, Raj blurted out "Sheldon and Amy are sharing a bed!"

Penny ran to the door, dressed only in a very short pajama set. "What?!" She said incredulously.

"Yeah!"

"Oh Amy you lucky girl." She grinned, looking in the direction of their room.


End file.
